


Better Than Cheesecake

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, warning for weasely Irish golfer mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aga dealing with how Serena was the best friend in Caroline's time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/gifts).



Aga has to get it out of her head that Serena is special.  Well, she is, but not in the way everyone else in the tennis world says Serena is special.

Serena is special because she’s the friend who was there for Caro when her engagement fell apart.  Serena was the one who could see a girls fun week was what Caro needed.  In return, Caro was the friend who was there to help Serena deal with… whatever happened during Wimbledon that led to that disorienting doubles performance. 

It’s not that Aga didn’t want to be there.  It’s just that she was still processing the fact that she’d received that wedding invitation in the first place as the rest of the world was on constant loop about the details of the breakup.

She had wanted to be the supportive friend for Caro but it was really about wanting more… or more appropriately, more of her.  There weren’t many on tour Aga could speak to in her native tongue but she and Caro had their own terminology within Polish.  Their conversations would make even Ula shake her head.

*

The fact that even Vika proved to be more supportive during those first few weeks was a definite dagger to the heart.  Aga wouldn’t doubt for a second Vika and Serena could join forces and be a deadly combo toward any weasely Irish golfer who dared to make fun of Caro tangling her hair in the racquet strings.

Making public statements like those photos did just wasn’t her style.  An e-card stating she and Caro had to make a trip to Cheesecake Factory _immediately_ once their paths crossed in Cincinnati was definitely more her style. 

Caro joking said Serena had suggested the restaurant when they were in Miami but Caro had answered that she totally wasn’t going to cheat on Aga like that.

Aga knows Caro only means the restaurant but it does work a lot better to ignore the truth when fantasizing.

*

The Cheesecake Factory not-date ends up taking place the evening before their quarterfinal match in Cincinnati.  Caro tries to be serious when she mentions breaking her marathon training regimen for a slice of cheesecake from its best advertiser.

Aga offers to split a slice, figuring Caro will likely choose between the original with strawberries and the [Lemon Meringue cheesecake](http://www.thecheesecakefactory.com/menu/desserts/cheesecakes/lemon-meringue-cheesecake), depending on how much she wants to deviate from the athlete’s healthy diet.  Caro looks at the dessert page long enough that Aga has determined she’s trying to rationalize taking the more exotic choice.  When she finally asks coyly if Aga likes lemon, decision has already been made.

It is while they’re waiting for the cake slice when Caro finally says that she was sorry they hadn’t been hanging out as much.  Aga tries to brush off the comment, but Caro continues with Serena saying she needed to make the move.

Aga doesn’t figure out what move she means before the cake arrives with the two forks.  Caro picks up a forkful of meringue and waves it tantalizingly in front of Aga’s face.  Aga wrinkles her nose then shrugs before taking her own fork and swiping a large amount of the cheesecake part.

“If it weren’t so crowded here, my mouth would be where my fork is,” edging the utensil closer to Aga’s mouth.

Aga hesitates, wondering if she misunderstood.  But, no, Caro has that shy smile where she’s not entirely sure but secretly hoping for a satisfactory answer.  Aga swipes at the meringue with her tongue, then replies, “I’d guess it’d taste just as sweet.  Also, I think I owe Serena… but definitely _not_ with cheesecake.”


End file.
